It's All Your Fault
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Spike visits Xander in the hospital after the Caleb incident. Spike/Xander Friendship or Pre-Slash whichever you want.


**Title: **It's All Your Fault

**Author:** WarpedMinded and NightmareAhead

**Chapter:** 1/1

**Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Pairing: **Spike/Xander friendship or pre-slash (which ever you want)

**Warning:** none

**Summary:** Spike visits Xander in the hospital after the Caleb incident.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own BtVS or any of its characters.

**Note:** This is a role-play between WarpedMinded and NightmareAhead. Warped = Xander. Nightmare = Spike.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Spike sat in the waiting room with the rest of the Scoobie gang, waiting for news about Xander. His leg bounced restlessly up and down as he stared at the floor. He had been too slow. If he was only a little faster, he could have... he stopped his train of thought when he saw a doctor walk into the room. Standing up, he rushed over with everyone else, eager to hear how things went.

"He's going to be fine," the doctor explained quickly, noticing how nervous everyone seemed. "Unfortunately he has lost his left eye, but other than that he will make a full recovery." Everyone sighed in relief, although the girls continued to cry over the loss of their best friend's eye. "You may go in and see him now. Follow me," the doctor said as he lead them down the hall and to the door of room 223.

Everyone entered but Spike. He stood frozen as the door shut behind everyone and he watched through the small window as they approached the bed and greeted Xander.

The next thing he knew an hour had flown by and Giles was ushering the girls out of the room, saying that Xander needed his rest. The girls continued down the hall as Giles turned around and rested his hand on Spike's shoulder.

"He's okay, Spike. You saved him."

Spike shook his head, "Was too slow," he mumbled as he continued to stare through the window.

"Go talk to him. He asked where you were," and with that Giles left to bring the girls home.

Standing there for a couple more minutes, Spike finally gained the courage to open the door and enter the room. He froze just inside the room, the door swinging shut behind him, announcing his presence.

Xander sighed. "Really don't wanna see anyone," he mumbled dazedly because of the drugs. He turned his head a little and when he saw Spike he gasped, "You're here." Xan smiled weakly and wiggled his fingers, motioning Spike closer. He swallowed a few times and sighed softly, "Thank you for saving me. Y-you could have just left me and let... Caleb... finish me off." A tear rolled down his cheek and he grasped onto the blonde's hand. "Spike, I never really trusted that you were a real friend until that moment." He shut his eye and licked his lips. "Could you get me a few of those ice chips, my throat is really dry."

Spike nodded mutely and went over to the side table that had a ice-bucket. Filling a cup with some ice chips, he brought it back over to Xander and stood silently as he held it out.

Xander didn't even blink he just opened his mouth, his eye slightly glazed. "I wanna go home, be with my girls," he said before opening his mouth again for Spike to put a couple ice chips in.

Spike swallowed hard and tipped the cup to allow a few ice chips to slid into Xander's mouth.

"You would be home if I was faster. I'm sorry," he whispered.

Xander reached up and grasped onto Spike's hand, then munched on the chips. "You were fast, I didn't get dead." He gave a small smile and then yawned. "I hope that you will understand. I'm sorry that I got into that position, please stop feeling guilty; for me."

"Well, I should have been faster," Spike growled. He sat down heavily on the bed and sighed while he ran his hands through his bleached hair.

Xander sighed, "Fine, you're right. You're the most horrible person for letting me have only one eye instead of none," he growled back sarcastically. He then pressed his hand against his head and let out a hiss of pain. "Stupid undead bleach for brains," he muttered childishly.

Spike tried desperately but couldn't hold back his smirk and chuckle. "Bloody whelp."

**The End.**

**Read & Review!!!**


End file.
